Think Before You Leap
by Akasuna no Rin
Summary: Korea is sure that England's spells can make his best friend fall for him. But magic is tricky, and you don't always get what you bargained for.../KoreaCanada


A/N:I felt the need to write a happy ending for Korea, instead of just making him be the heartbroken one at the end. I felt that especially after I finished My Wish.  
Warning: Overuse of Google Translate, shonen-ai and use of magic. Oh, and it's a fanfiction. That would be enough to scare a lot of people away.  
I do not own Hetalia, otherwise it'd be filled with tons and tons of USUK goodness, and Korea would be in the anime, complaints or not.

* * *

"England, England!" Korea yelled at the European nation.

"What?" England turned around, annoyed to be interrupted in his conversation with America.

"I was just wondering if you would help me out with something," Korea said, pout-y face at the ready. England sighed.

"Do we have to do it now? Right after the meeting? How about later?" England asked, ready to start his conversation with Alfred again, much to the giggles of the North American nation behind him. Korea's face lit up.

"'Kay, I'll see you at your house later! Bye!" Korea said, then turned and ran away before England could slip in a word edgewise. England then heard Korea yell, "Gamsahamnida!" over his shoulder as he left.

"I hope he realizes I don't know what he's saying when he speaks in Korean," Arthur commented to Alfred.

"Just guess it means 'thank you'," America shrugged, "You could probably ask Canada, I think he's been trying to learn Korean."

"Why?"

"Cause Korea is his new best friend."

…

"So, what is it that you so desperately need?" England asked Korea later that day. They were currently in England's living room, and Korea was sitting cross-legged on the couch.

"Well, I heard that you could do spells and stuff," Korea started, suddenly bashful, and England raised his eyebrows.

"You believe that?" England asked, hopeful.

"I wouldn't be here otherwise, da-ze," Korea stated, more confident now. "Can you do love spells?"

"L-love spells?" England sputtered, almost spitting out his tea. Almost. Korea looked on hopefully.

"Can you?"

"Of course, it's just-they aren't very safe," England said, looking Korea hard in the eye.

"But they're love spells! How could they not be safe?" Korea asked.

"When I say that they aren't very safe, I mean that they can sometimes backfire. They tend to backfire more than work," England explained sitting down his cup. "You have to really want it to work."

"I want it to work!" Korea said as soon as England was finished with the sentence. England sighed.

"I have one that might work. Who is it that you want to use it on?" England said against his better judgment.

"Matthew!" Korea said confidently.

"Before we do this, I need to tell you the risks. Or risk. But it's a big one," England began, "If the person you use the spell on is _already_ in love with you, then their love will turn to hate. Do you still want to do it?"

"Of course. He's in love with that bastard France, anyway," Korea commented, hatred in his tone of voice. England's eyes softened.

"Are you sure? If he does like you, then he won't anymore."

"Are you kidding? Him like me? I have enough experience with getting turned down to know that he doesn't. He may be my friend, but that doesn't mean he loves me."

"O-OK," England said. "I need a lock of his hair, and that's it. I can wait for you to get it."

"Y-you don't need to," Korea said, looking down and pulling out a tiny book, with little things pressed in between the pages. It was old looking, and had Korean characters all over the inside and outside of the book. He extracted a lock of blond hair and cradled it. "I already have some."

"You carry a lock of his hair with you everywhere?" England asked, putting his hand out. Korea put the lock of hair in his hands, blushing. He couldn't tell whether England thought it was weird or not.

"Yea, so?" Korea said, voice wavering. England held up his hands.

"Come with me," he said, leading the other country down into his basement. He put the hair on the counter, and pulled out a book, flipping through the pages. "Here it is." He then began to draw something on the counter that looked like a complicated design full of circles and symbols. He put the hair on the drawing, then handed the book to Korea. "I want you to recite these words. According to the book, it means 'This lock of hair belongs to my love,/I feel one way, they feel another,/Please change their feelings to that which is opposite they feel now,/Whether it be love or hate.' It's in French, of course."

Korea took the book and placed it on the counter in front of him, looking at the lock of hair at the same time. He then began to recite from the book.

"Cette mèche de cheveux appartenant à mon amour,

Je me sens une certaine façon, ils se sentent un autre,

S'il vous plaît changer leurs sentiments à ce qui est contraire ils se sentent maintenant,

Que ce soit l'amour ou la haine."

The design on the table glowed bright, then the hair was gone in a puff of smoke.

"D-did it work?" Korea said, though he knew that something had happened.

"The spell did what you told it to do, though of course, as with magic, the outcome may or may not be what you expected," England answered him, looking at the place where the hair had been, feeling a sinking feeling in his gut.

"But did it work?" Yong Soo asked, looking Arthur in the eye.

"Yes, it worked," England sighed. Korea started jumping up and down, then went to hug England.

"Gamsahamnida, gamsahamnida, gamsahamnida!" Korea yelled, too happy to try to speak in English. England pulled the ecstatic nation away from him with a smile.

"You should go see what happened," England told him, and Korea nodded and ran out the door, yelling another "Putakhamnida!" after him as he left.

…

Korea rang Canada's doorbell over and over, impatient for the North American country to answer his door. He heard the shuffling of steps and then the door opened to show Canada.

"Hey, Matthew, what's up?" Korea said with typical Yong Soo flair. Canada stared at him for a moment, then muttered something. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you," Korea commented, trying to soften up for his friend.

"I asked what you were doing here," Canada replied with his typical quiet politeness. Typical, that is, for people who weren't his best friend. Korea's face fell.

"I'm here to see my best friend, I thought that maybe you'd like some help with your Korean," Korea responded, acting hurt, "Why are you acting so distant?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm busy," Canada said, closing the door in Korea's face. Korea's face fell. Did-did Canada just close the door in his face? Even after he used that love spell on him? Did it not work? England had told him it had worked! At first he felt mad at England, but that quickly subsided to sadness. How had it not worked, he was sure it had worked-

"_If the person you use the spell on is already in love with you, then their love will turn to hate._"

Wait, what? But wouldn't that mean that Canada had a crush on Korea-Korea, who had been turned down repeatedly by both Japan and China? It all hit Korea, and a rush of tears came to his eyes. He ran. Down the block, away from Canada's house. Away from his mistake. He ran to the park that he and Canada came to sometimes to sit and watch the kids play. He went to the swing, launching himself at them. As he sat down, a flood of tears came and Korea was forced to look down to avoid any weird looks. Here was some random Asian guy, bawling his eyes out while sitting on a swing, surrounded by kids playing. He's got to be pretty messed up, right? That was when a kid tugged on Korea's _hanbok_. She was about six years old, and was missing a front tooth. Her hair was up in pigtails. She looked concerned.

"Mister, are you OK?" the little girl asked him. He tried and failed at smiling.

"No, but I will be better," Yong Soo answered.

"Don't cry. Mommy says that crying isn't good, that you should try to be happy as much as you can," the little girl told him, letting go of his _hanbok_. She gave him a smile. Korea attempted another smile, which didn't look as bad as the first. "That's more like it."

"Lisa?" a worried looking woman walked up, to which the little girl, Lisa, ran to her and hugged her.

"I was telling this man that he needs to be happy, because it makes other people sad to see him sad," Lisa told her mom. The woman looked at Yong Soo with a look.

"I'm sorry she was bothering you," she said.

"She wasn't a bother," Yong Soo said with a tremble in his voice, tears still evident on his face, "She helped me." The woman looked at him closely.

"How old are you?" she asked, and he smiled.

"I probably look older than I really am," Yong Soo said, his personality back a little bit, "I'm sixteen."

"You do look older than you are. May I ask what's wrong?" the woman asked as her daughter hugged at her legs.

"Oh, it's nothing. My friend and I are fighting," Yong Soo commented offhandedly.

"It must be some fight," she said, looking him in the face.

"Yong Soo! There you are!" Arthur said as he walked up, "You left this at my house earlier." He then noticed his state, he asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I messed up, Arthur. You were right," Yong Soo said, looking at the ground as the woman looked in between the two of them. "Is there any way you can fix this?" he asked hopefully.

"I-no, there isn't. Come with me, maybe we can cheer you up," Arthur said, holding out his hand to Yong Soo, "Your brothers are looking for you. I think they heard that you and Matthew are fighting."

"Y-Yao and Kiku?"

"Of course. They're worried about you," Arthur said, and Yong Soo got up, another tear slipping down his face before he could stop it. As the two walked away in the direction of Matthew's house, the little girl slipped out from behind her mom for a moment.

"Whatever is wrong with you and your friend, you can always apologize! Maybe he isn't really mad at you!" Lisa yelled after them. Yong Soo turned around and smiled at her. He waved goodbye.

"I think the girl is right. You'll just have to tell Matthew what happened, and hope you get through to him," England told Korea, "You can go and explain to him, and I'll look and see if I have an undo spell or something."

"O-ok," Korea said, heading back to Canada's house. He rung the doorbell once this time, and waited to hear the footsteps. The door opened, and Canada barely managed to contain his surprise.

"I thought I told you I had something I had to do," Canada responded politely. He began to shut the door, but Korea shoved a foot into the door, which stopped it from closing and then he pushed it open.

"Please, hear me out. Let me talk to you," Korea pleaded, eyes staring at his friend and crush. Canada stared at him, then nodded slightly, opening to door. They sat down in the living room.

"Please, believe me," Korea began, "Before I came here, I went to England to get help. I, er, asked for a love spell from him. To be used on you. He told me that if I used it on someone and the person I used it on already loved me, then that love would turn to hate. You and I were best friends at the beginning of the day. Please, believe me!" Canada looked at the Asian nation for a while, and from his time spent with Canada, he could tell that Canada was thinking.

"But if what you're saying is true, that would mean that I loved you," Matthew said, trying to wrap his head around it. Korea smiled.

"I guess so," Yong Soo said with a blush. Canada stared at him.

"I can't believe you. There's no way..." Canada trailed off.

"This isn't like you, Canada! You don't hate people! You're nice to everyone," Korea whimpered, tears starting to form again, but he pushed them back. Too late though, as it seemed as though Canada noticed them.

"I think you need to leave," Matthew said, grimacing. Korea looked down trodden, getting up, when his cell phone rang. A glance at his caller id showed that England was calling him. He answered hurriedly.

"Korea, look Canada in the eyes and recite this spell after me," England said, but Korea interrupted him.

"What does it do?"

"It's an undo spell for grave mistakes, but it only works if you really want it to work."

"Excuse me," Canada murmured, and Korea remembered where he was.

"Canada, let me do something. If, after I do it, you still feel the same, you can kick me out of your house and never speak to me again," Korea said, looking into his eyes. Canada met his eyes.

"Okay," he said, looking down. Korea pinched his cell phone to his ear with his shoulder, then lifted Canada's face by the chin, meeting his eyes.

"England, tell me what to say."

"Cette erreur a été commise," England began, and Korea quickly followed.

"_Cette erreur a été commise,"_

_ "_Pour que je ne pourrais pas vivre avec,"

"_Pour que je ne pourrais pas vivre avec,"_

"S'il vous plaît ayez pitié de moi,"

"_S'il vous plaît ayez pitié de moi,"_

_ "_Pour tous les gens font des erreurs."

"_Pour tous les gens font des erreurs."_

As Korea said the words, Canada mentally translated the French to English without thinking.

_This error has been made,_

_To which I could not live with,_

_Please take pity on me,_

_For all people make mistakes._

As soon as the last word was uttered, Canada began to feel strange and floaty. The world went shaky, and he felt himself fall. He never felt the ground, though he did hear a clang and and an echo-y "Hello? Korea, did it work?"

…

"I thought you said it was-" Korea said into the phone after he had picked it up and moved himself and Canada over to the couch, where Matthew was currently leaned over across Korea's lap, and Korea was cradling him ever so slightly.

"From the sounds of it, it worked," England said, then started before Korea could protest, "He'll wake up in a couple moments, with absolutely no idea what is going on. He'll have forgotten everything."

"I-"

"K-Yong Soo? What am I doing here...?" Canada asked, looking up at his friend, "Why am I in your lap?" Korea started blushing, snapping the phone shut. Should he tell Canada what had happened or not?

"I came to your house earlier to help with you Korean, and partway through our lesson you fainted. I caught you though! I moved you to the couch, and thought I might as well stay around to make sure you'd be OK," Korea fibbed, thinking that maybe it'd be better if Canada not know about how badly Korea had messed up.

"Oh-thank you, then," Canada said with a barely noticeable blush, "I'm sorry to have caused you trouble-"

"It wasn't any trouble at all! I like helping you!" Korea cut him off, then stopped, embarrassed. "Err, Canada, I have something to tell you..."

"Oh, you do? What is it?" Canada asked, and Korea noticed his lack of moving out of Korea's lap. Korea was nervous, even after learning that Canada did like him. What if all his mistakes had made Canada not like him?

"Um, well, I...s-saranghae," Korea chickened out of saying it in English, opting instead for his native language. Canada looked puzzled.

"Korea, I don't know what that means," Canada said, flustered.

"It means-it means, 'I love you'" Korea said, looking away. He couldn't tell what Canada's reaction was because he was looking away.

"D-do you mean it?" Canada murmured the question.

"Yes."

"J-je t'aime aussi, Yong Soo," Canada said, to Korea's puzzlement, but before he could even ask what that meant, Canada said, "That means, 'I love you too'."

Korea looked down, right into Canada's purple eyes. Canada seemed to suddenly remember that he was sitting in Korea's lap, and tried to get up, only to be pulled back down by Korea. Korea wrapped his arms around Canada, holding him there, not that Canada seemed to protest.

"I-I'm glad I finally told you," Canada whispered, though he clearly meant for Korea to hear him.

"I'm glad you did too."

* * *

A/N: Yea, erm...I tried. Fluff is my best subject. If anyone can translate the stuff in French better (or the Korean, for that matter) please let me know! R&R, por favor!  
Edit: Thanks to Weaselgirl0904 for helping me with some of the Korean.


End file.
